


Sharp-Dressed Man

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campaigning for his favorite candidate turns Sean into a sharp dresser, and Elijah approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp-Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sean's stumping for 2008 Presidential candidate Hillary Clinton.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0007q3sx/)

"You clean up good, Irish," Elijah said when he saw Sean come out of the bedroom, dressed for his appearance at the Hillary Clinton rally.

"Thanks."

"I especially like that shirt and tie combination. Really sharp. You're like that guy in the ZZ Top song." Elijah imitated a guitar riff, then sang, "Every guy's crazy 'bout a sharp-dressed man."

Sean straightened his tie. "I'm not the music expert you are, but I'm pretty the sure the line is every _girl's_ crazy, not every guy."

"Don't be so sexist," Elijah told him. "Besides, you're mine. Any girl who tries snuggling up to you has to get through me first."

"Good to know you've got my back."

"I've got your everything," Elijah corrected with an innocent smile. "Turn all the way around," he said, making a circle with his index finger. "I want to get the full effect."

Sean felt foolish, but obliged. "Do I pass?" he asked when he was facing Elijah again.

Elijah nodded approvingly. "A+. So how long did it take you to get ready?"

Sean pursed his lips. "I don't know...maybe ten minutes."

"Bet I can beat that time," Elijah said slyly.

"You want to dress me?" Sean asked.

Elijah licked his lips. "Not dress, dummy. _Un_dress."


End file.
